She's Everything
by Moony30894
Summary: A few happier moments in Hermione and Draco's lives. Sonfic to She's Everything by Brad Paisley.


**This is just a short little ficlet about random moments in Draco && Hermione's life. The song's She's Everything by Brad Paisley. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything. Not even the song. **

**_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody _**

"Draco, let's go dancing." Hermione Granger said looking into the silver eyes of her longtime boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Sure. Go get ready." He said.

She ran upstairs and rummaged through her closet. Unfortunately, most of her dancing clothes were in the dirty clothes and her shoes smelled like dog crap.

_**She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving **_

"Draco, I thought you said you did the laundry last night!" She screamed in the blonde's tender ear. She really wanted to go dancing tonight.

"I lied. I was babysitting James." He thought she would back down if he brought their godchild, Harry and Ginny's oldest, into the fight. He wasn't really babysitting last night. He was playing exploding snap with Blaise and Pansy.

"No you weren't, because I was, you ignorant git." She snarled. _Busted! Think fast, Draco_. He decided to just close the distance between them. Hermione seemed to forget about the previous fight after that…

__

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me 

"Man, Mate, you've got it bad." Blaise Zabini told his best friend Draco, while snickering.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing with Pansy." With the mention of his wife, Blaise burst out with laughter.

"That's the difference between you and me, Drake. I wouldn't have gotten myself in that predicament in the first place. I wasn't talking about that though. You're always, 'Mione said this' or 'I shouldn't do that, Hermione would hex me to an oblivion.' Can you say whipped?" Draco just glared. __

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy 

"And then I was like ummm... Draco, Honey, what was I like again?" Draco just laughed. After two years of dating, he had never seen Hermione drink, much less get drunk. What made it funnier was she only had one small shot of fire whiskey. After a few minutes of drunken stupidity, she passed out. He just carried her to their room with a smile on his face. He had tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and was walking out of the room to clean up when he heard a feeble voice call out to him.

"Drakie?" The poor guy winced at his drunken girlfriends horrible new nickname.

"Yes, Love?"

"I love you." His chest swelled up like it always did when she said those three words. He always loved to relish in that feeling.

"I love you too." He said while crawling into bed with her, deciding that cleaning up can wait until tomorrow.

_**  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing **_

Draco was strumming his guitar. He had learned when Hermione had moved in because he wanted to something special for her. Unknown to him, Hermione was standing in the doorway with silent tear running down her cheeks. In Hogwarts, the pretty brunette had always thought no one would ever love her as a girlfriend. All of her ex-boyfriends broke up with her because it was platonic love. She had thought she was doomed to be the playful sister, not the love of their life.

Until Draco came along.

After Draco's fingers started hurting, he turned around to get up. There in the doorway, was his angel with tears running down her cheeks. He ran up to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" To say the blonde was concerned was an understatement. She just sobbed into his shoulder and choked out the two words that would change his life.

"I'm- pregnant."

Draco Malfoy fainted.

_**  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me **_

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for 

While Draco was on the floor, he had a dream.

He looked to his left and saw a beautiful lady with gray curls and glasses. Her wrinkles were barely there, even though he could tell she was really old. She smiled at him while she rocked in her rocking chair. He could tell they were outside the Three Broomsticks and the old lady was an older version of Hermione. Her smile could still make his heart pound in his chest.

__

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me 

When he woke up, he whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Did you know you're my everything?" She just sobbed again with a smile on her face. _**  
**_

_**  
Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me. **_


End file.
